


The Prince's Thief

by Littleblackcoal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleblackcoal/pseuds/Littleblackcoal
Summary: This is an old story, found, edited, and reposted. More chapters to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story, found, edited, and reposted. More chapters to come.

"This is the first job I've planned, ever, without you looking over my shoulder and changing half of it, before forbidding me from going on the job." He affectionately tugged my braid after I put a black bead in it.

"I just want you to stay safe. Send Ilir instead." I understood my father's

hesitancy in letting me go, but I am of age, and I want to finally go.

"I want to do this one. I want to make you proud." He smiled at this.

"You've already made me proud. I don't need you flawlessly performing a job to prove that. You already have by showing me how much you care for our 'subjects.’” It’s a joke about how Da runs the Thieves Guild, though it’s not officially a legal guild. At the insistence of my Uncle Nori, we started using the runes for foreign royalty as a joke, leaving notes wherever a job is finished. Everyone talks about the Thief King, whispers about all the jobs that have been done, and why they were done. Da is very proud of all of them, knowing that they were all done for what he deemed the side of good, though not every dwarf in the mountain agrees. Uncle Dori agrees with them, but he would never dream of saying anything to anyone.

"Da, I'm doing this. The only way to get me to stop is to get Dwalin." Dwalin is the Captain of the King’s Guard and one of the scariest Dwarves I have ever laid eyes on. I have not had the pleasure of actually meeting this semi-bald terror, but I have heard stories, not ones I have the stomach to share. He sighed in defeat and gently knocked our foreheads together.

"Be safe and be back at least an hour before." I nodded and tucked a long, black ribbon in my pocket. After pulling my soft, black leather boots on. I gave my father a reassuring smile, and a tight hug, before opening the door checking to make sure there was no 'suspicious' activity going on. But who am I kidding? I live in a neighborhood with all thieves and the like, I really should be looking for 'normal' behaviour. I step out and close the door, and walk to the entrance of the tunnels. Several dwarrows and dams nod and smile, keeping with the joke of my family being royalty. When I get there I knock rapidly three times, then once, then twice not quite as quickly as the first three, and say ‘Edra’ the Sindarin word for ‘open’. No self-respecting dwarf would ever speak the language, but we’re thieves, we don’t have the same ideas about self-respect others do. I put my ear to the stone and hear a resounding thud. The passages are clear and are being patrolled, but you can’t be too careful.  Anyone who enters through the tunnels needs a pass that has to be signed by one of the thieves council. My face is well known so I can get away with not having one. I pass through them, taking a shortcut to the merchants portion of the housing.

There was a cloth merchant who smacked a little dwarrow. The small child had lost his mother, and was 'bothering' his customers when he asked a pleasant looking lady for help which she was willing to give until the merchant smacked him. He still has a bruise from four days ago. I had seen the boy get smacked, and then went and got him from the stall locating his mother quickly and passing him off to her. I set one of the better trackers on the dwarf and found out where he lived.

I wasn't planning on stealing anything, maybe coin or two, but I was just gonna upset his stall, and make it so his customers were less likely to buy his cloth. His family doesn't rely on the income of the sales, or I wouldn't have gotten revenge this way.

I stop, I can hear the click-click-clicking of nails on stone. The dogs are out, and patrolling with the guard. I wait for them to go by by the tunnel entrance I was hidden in. They wouldn't be able to get in, they would never find the entrance. Dwarven doors can seal shut completely, and only be opened by a word, chosen by the maker of the door. All the doors to the tunnel open to the word Edra.

The Guard and the dogs pass by, and I slip out of the tunnel, push the door closed, and silently make my way to the dwarf's home where I find his cart. I stain some of the fabric with mud and pigs blood I got from the nobles' butcher.

There are four quarters. The slums, where I and all the other thieves live, the merchants quarter, where the guard, the merchants, and all middle class workers live, the nobility quarter, where the nobility live, and the Castle quarter, where the royals and their guests and family lives. Each quarter has their own workers; bakers, masons, chefs, and the like. Only the last two quarters get fresh livestock regularly, and the blood was fresh.

I rip some holes for good measure, and sneak out of the neighborhood. I make my way to the door and speak the word. It opens, and I slip inside. I take the ribbon out of my pocket and tie it around the end of my braid. To an outsider it was just an adornment. To anyone in the guild, it was a sign of a job done successfully. As I walked through I encountered no other dwarves, so I took my time walking and enjoyed the dark solitude I got from the empty echoing halls of the Children of the Black.

The Children of the Black is a nickname used throughout the mountain for the thieves. It is a name commonly used for when suspicious behaviour is observed, though most of that isn’t from anyone in the guild. Whenever the Children of the Black are suspected, they always wonder if the 'King' was involved.

I make it home, getting similes at my ribbon. I try the door, it's locked, which isn’t too weird, but it’s kind of unusual. I knocked waiting for Da to open it, and he did, it in a panicked state.

"Oh, thank Mahal, you're alright." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, relief washing over his face.

"Da, what happened?" I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Dwalin was by, knocking on doors and asking about a disturbance in the merchant quarter. He left the street not long before you got back. I was afraid he meant they had gotten you." One of the women from the entrance of the street come up to us hurrying with a mix of amusement, worry and excitement on her face. Handing Da an envelope, she looked at us both, and started explaining.

"The Captain of the Guard asked me to give this to the both of you, but I think it was mostly meant for you, Ari." He took it and opened it. He looked at me and then looked at the lady.

"It's an invitation to a ball, unaddressed. I don't like it." He handed it to me. It was addressed to all Royalty and Nobility, this was just one copy of many mindlessly written out. I recognized the hand.

"Uncle wrote this. I can go ask him questions, find out what he knows. Besides, he’s been keeping record of all the jobs from the guild." Moving past Da, I went to my room and put on my work dress instead of my black tunic and trousers. I unbraid my hair from the massive braid I made earlier, changed my boots to those of a sturdier quality.

“He’s still working on that book of his, is he?”

“Yes, Uncle Dori keeps telling him he needs to give up, but you know how he gets.”  I hugged him goodbye, and he kissed his forehead, and made my way to Erebor's library.

The walk is long but I take the tunnels to shorten the trip. I encounter a Dwarrowdam who stops me.

"Who are you?"

"Ari, daughter of Nori, Brother Ri."

"My apologies Princess. I did not recognize you from the light colors." I nod and smile.

"Not a problem, I appreciate your thoroughness, and if you wouldn't mind telling me which entrance is closest to the library?"

"There is one in the library, number 5582A. Enjoy your walk."

"Thank you, have a good day." I walked in the direction she pointed me at. I know these tunnels like my own beard. Growing up in these tunnels, you become easily acquainted. They were my home away from home. I only asked for directions to help her feel less weird.

The walk is quiet and I have no more encounters. I make my way to the library entrance, this one depositing me inside. After wandering around for a minute, I ask the nearest scribe apprentice for Ori.

"Master Ori is busy with a customer."

"I need to see him now." I got a regretful smile

"I'm sorry Miss, but that's not possible." I give a smile of my own.

"Tell him Ari is looking for him."

"I will as soon as his meeting is over." I give him a look that makes even the most hardened criminal crack from fear.

"I need to see him now." I say in my most threatening tone. He backs away, trembling slightly, and with fear in his eyes. As soon as he is gone I find a chair nearby and settle in to wait. My Uncle knows I'm willing to wait. But the boy is easily scared and I couldn't help myself. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a nervous clearing of a throat. I looked up to see the boy.

"Master Ori said he will see you when he can."

"Did he give you any indication as to when that is?" The boy started fidgeting.

"No. No, he didn't." I stood up abruptly, fixing a frown to my face, while trying to fight a smile. I turned and went to a secluded corner gesturing for him to follow me. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. He sat, cautiously.

"Tell me your name."

"Uh, I, uh, My name is Malvin, Son of Salvin."

"Tell me about yourself Malvin. How did you get interested in becoming a scribe?"

"My ma set me up with Master Ori, I do extra work and I get to keep our house."

"What about your ma?"

"She's a caravan Guard. So she's not home a lot, and since she only gets paid after the caravan gets wherever it's going money is a small problem when it comes to paying our rent on time." I smile and see my uncle come out of a room with another dwarf. I stand up.

"Thank you for keeping me company, maybe we'll see eachother again Malvin." I gave a smile and he gave a hesitant one back. I strode over to Uncle Ori, and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"What can I do you for, Ari?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Yes, follow me." I followed him into the room he just came out of, and closed the door. "So, why are you here? Is Nori in trouble again?"

"No, I have a question about this." I handed him the invitation. "What can you tell me about it?"

"The Durin Princes are hosting a ball for all Nobility and Royals across the 7 kingdoms. None of them were specifically addressed to anyone, so they aren't targeting you, or Nori."

"Why us?"

"Because your father is considered powerful, and he has standing in the royal court, even though he never claims it. And if King Thorin didn’t know Nori personally from the quest, he would have thrown him in jail a long time ago. The king is actually the one who requested that I send the invitation to you"

"Da thinks this is a trap, and I’m inclined to agree with him. And why weren’t any of the addressed? Seems like bad planning to me."

"Well none of them going to anyone in Erebor was addressed, the king wanted it this way so that neither you nor your father would be pointed out. And the guard was delivering them, and they know where everyone lives, or at least can figure it out. He knows how you two like your privacy. And the ones that were going outside of the mountain were addressed so that they would go to the right places and to the right people. I personally oversaw the making of those invitations. You will need yours to get in. Do you have everything you need? It's a masquerade, so they won't be able to tell who you are."

"No, I wasn't going to go." That earned me a look from my uncle, one he and his brothers shared that meant I could argue, but I’m not gonna win.

"Go to Doris', show him the invitation and ask for the box. He'll know what I'm talking about. Take it home and have Nori show you." I hug him and he leaves the room. After contemplating just not doing it for a few moments, I realize it’ll just make things harder on me, I go find the entrance again, hearing the bells tolling out the end of the work day. I had four and a half hours until the ball began. I took as short a passage to Doris' house as possible.

I get there soon enough and open the door to the shop. A rush of warm air hits me. Walking in, the first thing I see is the newest tea being shoved in my face by one of the workers. I shove the tea out of my face and walk farther in and look for my uncle. Not seeing him I make my way to the back, where he lives. He has his back turned to the door, facing the stove brewing something that smells of citrus and lemongrass. I walk up behind him and pour myself a cup. He starts and turns around.

"Ari. What a wonderful surprise. What can I do you for?" There was that trademark smile. The one that disarms everyone. I handed him the invitation.

"Uncle Ori said to ask you for a box?" He smiled and went to rummage through a closet down the hall, not saying a word about anything, just grinning like Da does when he’s thinking of something mischievous, and handed me a box.

"Go home and enjoy tonight. You deserve some fun for once." He gently spun me around to face the door and gave me a small shove. I stumble out the door and walk calmly to the tunnel entrance. I glance around to be sure no one followed.

"Edra." I slipped inside and pushed the door close, and leaned against it, letting my mind wander as to what’s in the box, before I dashed back the way I came past the library and to home. I encountered no one else in the tunnels. I made it home quickly, there was no one in the street. After trying the knob and not having any luck, I knocked on the door and heard crash from inside. Dropping the box, I slammed into the door as hard as I could, breaking the fragile frame, and ran inside shouting for my da, terrible situations going through my head. I heard a curse from the kitchen. I rushed in seeing a broken bowl on the floor and Da looking over it. I heard a throat clearing, and I whirled around.

"Oh, Mahal." I all breathed when I saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The scariest dwarrow in all of Erebor sat at the kitchen table, drinking deeply from the cup he was holding. Da looked at me, a fear in his eyes I had never seen before. I backed up as quickly as I could, eyes wide and threw the box in my room. He unofficially knew what we did, everyone who reclaimed the mountain does, but as the head of the guard, he has a responsibility. As long as he doesn’t come to our home unless ordered by the king himself, he can avoid us while on duty, and he was in uniform right now. As I went back to the door I pulled a knife out of my boot, and held it, slightly concealed at my side. I stood quietly, leaning on the frame, looking at the dwarf who sat in my chair. He set the cup down and looked at me.

"I'm not here to do anything but talk. I didn't even bring Grasper and Keeper or my War Hammer, and as you can see I am alone. " I didn't relax my stance at all. He sighed and looked at Da. "Thank you for the ale."  
Da just grunted in reply. I looked at him seeming to ignore our 'guest'.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Except for greeting our visitor. How is your uncle?"

"He's fine, busy, but happy." Da nodded, but gave me a look. This look conveyed three things to me. First, behave. Second, be on guard. Three, keep quiet. 

"If I may ask Mr. Dwalin, why you would visit us on such a fine day?"

"I came to see you." I raised my eyebrows at this, and I saw Da visibly stiffen. I sent my father a look.

"And why would you wish to see me?"

"Because I know exactly who you are." I neutralized my face as he looked at me, giving him a blank stare.

"Who am I? A harassed dwarrowdam, living with her father in The Lonely Mountain, on the lower levels no less, while a burly dwarf insists on disturbing the peace and sanctity of their home, without prior notice, and continues to leave the impression he would like company this evening from a dam who has just come of age? Or am I wrong Mr. Dwalin?"

He stared at me in shock at the almost accusations. It is against the law, made by the kings of old, for any dwarrow to give any unwanted attention, physical, verbal, or emotional, under the penalty of death, and worse than that, your family would forever be disgraced. Even the king can be executed, and no one would repute a dam's accusations, as we are believed to be gifts from the maker himself.

Dams are rare, and children are even rarer. My grandmother had the third most children in dwarven history. First came Bombur and Bavina who have seven children. Next came the line of Durin, with three children, Thrain and his wife, may they rest in Mahal's Mountain. Then there was Grandma. With Uncles Dori and Ori, and Da.

"You are wrong, miss and I apologize for any impression to the contrary." He looks at Da, stands, and gives a bow to him too, asking for forgiveness. Da grants it, both of us know he would never do anything like that, but I felt better having caught him off guard.

"Mr. Dwalin." He spins on his heels to face me a trace of terror. "If I was wrong, then who am I?"

"The Thief King’s daughter." Now that he was officially stating that he knew who we were, we would have to lay low for now, and keep out of the spotlight. His stance relaxes but I can see it in his eyes that he is ready to bolt if need be. Da is guarded and pulls a knife from somewhere. "I have come here to talk to you because of that. I mean what I said earlier; I wish to do nothing but talk."

“What do you mean, ‘daughter’”?

 

“Everyone knows that there is a young female with you, and it has been assumed that she is your daughter. And we all know the assumptions are true.”

"Talk." 

This isn’t something that I can deal with right now, not without talking to my contacts. For now I need to focus on what he wants. 

"There is a masquerade tonight, one that you have been invited to. If you wish to attend, I offer myself as an escort so that you may get there safely."

"Do you really think anyone would harm her? If I gave the order the dwarrows of this mountain will protect her from a dragon for what she has done for them. They wouldn't dare touch her." Da was offended at the insinuation that his 'people' would think to hurt me.

"I offer no insult. It’s just that the princes are adamant about meeting her." Da asked his question before I could ask mine.

"Why would they want to? They've never met Ari, let alone her in disguise."

"That reason I don't know, they refuse to tell me."

"I do not wish to go if I must reveal my identity."

"If you do not wish to tell them who you are, then you are not required. Many dwarrows and dams will be flirting and engaging with each other under the security that no one knows who they are."

"I will go, but I don’t want an escort, I can get there fine on my own."

"I will see you tonight at the ball then. Do not forget your invitation." With that he bowed, thanked Da again, and left. My father opened his mouth to say something, but I put up a hand before a sound could come out.

"I am going. I really want to know why they’re interested in me. I’ll do recon later, after this is dealt with." Da shut his mouth and I lead him back to my room with the box.

"What's in it?" I looked at my father.

"Open it." I did. It was a black silk dress that went to the floor. On the hip of the skirt was the symbol of 'Thief' about the size of my palm, in white thread. I heard a knocking on the door. Da and I looked at each other. I went for the door and opened it. There stood my Uncles. They smiled as they pushed their way in and headed to my room. Uncle Dori carried a small bag, no bigger than my head, and Uncle Ori carried a small stack of books.

"We only have a few hours until the ball starts to get you ready. Dori is here to make adjustments to your mother's gown and I am here to make sure you remember the manners we taught you."

"And I have a gift for you as well duckling." Oh, Mahal. I haven't been called duckling in forever. Da disappeared into the hall as Uncle Dori laid the contents of the box on my bed. There was the dress, and a pair of black boots made of a softer leather then I thought possible. I couldn't help myself and I picked up a boot feeling the leather. Uncle Ori interrupted my admiring.

"Those were a courting gift from your Da when your mother accepted his suit. He said she needed proper boots for sneaking around if she was gonna be his wife. He slaved over them for months. Since they started courting, actually. He had found his One, and he wasn’t giving her up for anything. He had to ask Dori several times for help sewing and cutting.I don’t know how many pairs he gave away, trying to perfect them." I smiled. I may have never knew my ma, but to know she made Da happy means that she must have been special.

I looked at the gloves next. They were knit, and black as well. They were soft, as soft as newly fallen snow. They were long enough to cover two knuckles and ended about four inches past the wrist. They also had 'Thief' stitched on the inside wrists. There was a silver necklace with a dagger charm that had a tiny ruby in the handle. There was a bag of steel beads for my hair. Uncle Ori got my attention

"Would you rather read or have me read it to you?"

"Would you read it to me please?" I didn't really need to be reminded of anything important, I could remember everything and if it came down to it I could act just like any noble could. I listened to my uncle letting his voice soothe me, he read me countless stories when I was a child. I saw Uncle Dori sewing something onto the skirt of the dress. I move over to see him sewing 'princess' next to 'thief', and snickered, and that made him roll his eyes, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

This went on for a few hours. The steady lull of a voice, with the constant motion of the needle stitching a pattern. When he was done with the skirt he moved onto the gloves. When they were finished the read 'Thief Princess'. Da came back and Uncle was finished with two of the three books he had brought. I stopped my uncle from continuing to read. As much as I loved to hear him read, I was zoning out, and I knew he would have his feelings hurt if he found out.

We went to the kitchen. Da had three cool glasses of ale and a hot mug of tea sitting on the table with a basket of bread and a few platters of sandwich meat. We all quietly ate and drank our respective drinks. The meal lasted just a few minutes but it was peaceful and nice to sit down not worrying about anything.

"Ok. We need to finish getting you ready." Uncle Dori snapped us out of our quiet musings.

"Yes, right. Ari, I have something for you." I gave my father a curious look. This drew a laugh from him. "You will have to wait and see."

We all filed back to my room. I slipped my trousers and tunic off keeping on my under things. I was comfortable with my uncles and Da seeing me like this. I was not a very careful child and had to have them stitch something back up quite often. It was usually on my shoulder or my rib cage.

Uncle Dori slipped the dress over my head. It fit perfectly. He fluffed it up a bit and straightened this and that and generally fussed, as he is prone to do. Uncle Ori had a big grin on his face. He handed me the boots. Da came over and stood in front of me a smile lighting up his eyes. He had something wrapped in a kitchen cloth in his hands.

"When I first asked your mother to marry me she said no. She refused to think about any such thing until her project was finished. I asked her almost constantly what the project was. She never told me. I later learned that my brothers had found out. She had threatened them to keep quiet..."

"She was scarier than a bloody dragon. And fiercer too." Uncle Ori justified their terror. I had always heard that if any dragon or orc lord ever had an encounter with Ma they would bend to her will under her glare alone.

"Yes, yes. We all know you two were terrified of her. I was too. Anyways, this was she had been working on in her father's forge." He handed me the bundle and I unwrapped it. It was a knife. There were black gems in the handle. The blade was as thin as a piece of paper and looked just as sharp as a razor. "She made this for me, and accepted my offer of marriage. The blade has been folded eight times, so it is strong, but as you can feel, light as a feather. It's name is 'Thief's friend'. This is the sheath your Uncle Dori made me when he got tired of treating wounds I would accidentally give myself."

The sheath was just as beautiful as the blade. It was a black leather with embroidery of flowers and vines along the edges surrounding the runes for love, acceptance, gift, and family. These four runes meant that the giver of the gift considers the receiver family, loves them, and accepts them for who they are.

I turned the sheath over and tears threatened to spill over. There, hidden among the vines at the point of the sheath were 'duckling' and 'princess' twined together in different color threads. I threw my arms around my father.

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and my father put his arms around my waist. And then my mouth got ahold of me. “Why is there ‘Thief’ on everything?”

This got a laugh from everyone in the room, though it had a sad tone to it.

“Your mother is the one who got the ‘Thief King’ out there, enjoying the joke, she made me promise to write down all of her exploits to share with her children.” Uncle Ori smiled gently, with tears in his eyes. My mother fit in perfectly with my uncles, they adored her like the little sister they never got. 

"It will slip into your boot." Da whispered in my ear, tears in his voice, and I could only squeeze tighter. Uncle Dori clucked when he saw the tear.

"We need to finish getting you ready for tonight." And so we did. Uncle Ori read the third book, and Uncle Dori did minimal make up saying I had my mother's looks and didn't need it.

"Aye, she was hotter than dragon's fire she was."

"You do realize you said that indirectly to Ari, right?" Uncle Ori looked at father, stopping in his reading to see his response. Da paled, and Uncle Dori and I just laughed. Da recovered after a moment, and looked at me seriously.

"If any dwarrow or dam ever talks to you that way, I will kill them." Uncle Dori turned me around to look at him, a stern look in his eye.

"And Ori and I will help." Uncle Ori spoke up.

"I'm sure who ever tries something like that with Ari should fear her more than us." The brothers all nodded in agreement. We stood there for a moment in silence.

"Am I ready to go?" They all looked my up and down. Uncle Ori handed me the gloves, while Uncle Dori sat me down in front of him on the floor. He took out my braids and started weaving the hair, the thick fingers working magic to create braids no one else can. He tied each one off with a bead. They looked brilliant in my black hair. I stood up and Da fastened the necklace around my neck.

I was lead to the bathroom to see myself. I looked unfamiliar, and strange. I smiled. They wouldn't know what hit them. I tucked the invitation in one of skirt pockets and set out. I went around the building while Da slipped off to setup the watch for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the entrance and muttered 'Edra'. As soon as I was in I realize I was still clutching the dagger, and so I slipped my dagger, sheath and all into my boot. I padded quietly, the boots light on my feet. I walked taking my time to get to the main tunnel. After walking there and I saw two dwarrows there. One came up and stopped upon seeing the part of my skirt with the runes on it. He nodded and let me pass by without any further acknowledgment. I made it to the tunnel that would lead me to the square opposite the palace.

If I wanted to I could have gone inside the place itself and never get caught, but I wanted to check out the surrounding area. See where Da set up. I made it outside the tunnel with no further issues. Across the square was a large set of gates. I walked up to them waiting for them to open or something. I turned around after a moment to look at the clock. I had three minutes to 9 o'clock, when they were supposed to open the gate. Hearing hushed footsteps behind me, I turned back around putting the mask up to my face. It was Dwalin. I lowered my mask.

"Am I too early?"

"Yes, but it’s probably better you're early. I can give you the rundown of what’s to happen."

"That'd be much appreciated." He opened the gate letting me in.

"Got your invitation?" I nodded. "First there is a social portion. Guests and hosts mingle for an hour or so. There is dancing in the middle of the floor, so unless you wish to, stay clear. You will get dragged in if you get to close. Then dinner is announced. Use your manners. You can sit where you like, the Princes did not choose table placings for this reason. After about an hour or so of chatting about shallow things the nobility chat about, people will get up to continue as they had before. There will be more dancers as most of the nobility refuse to embarrass themselves, without being properly drunk. People will linger at the tables and you may as well, if you wish. I will be following Prince Fili around, but at the perimeter. After dinner, but before midnight, you are to come to me. When you do I will gather the Princes and lead you three to a space so you can talk. If you need me before then, I have no doubt you’ll be able to find me. Don’t be afraid to ask me questions."

"How long do these things usually last?"

"Anywhere from about an hour after dinner to a few days after. Families that have young children usually leave before midnight and put the children to bed, then they may or may not come back." He looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I wish you luck. I really do." The bell rang indicating it was 9. Dwalin gave me his arm and lead me to the entrance of the ball room. He left me there standing awkwardly. I spotted shadows and made my way quietly to them, not wanting to draw attention, even though I was the only one in the room. The security of the familiarity was welcome. Dwarves began filling the room steadily. Usually couples, the occasional young adult like me, and more often than not dams or dwarrows by themselves. Once about a hundred people or so, came in I slipped out of the shadows, hiding in plain sight. I was kinda excited for the meeting with the princes but I was mostly terrified. They could do whatever they wanted and get away with it. The orchestra struck up with some moderately paced music. There was an organized dance in the middle of the room.

Following the advice given, I stayed on the outside, and walked the perimeter of the room, noting all possible exits. As I went I met many different types of nobles. Some dripping in jewels. Some wearing the brightest gowns and tunics I have ever seen. Some with children on their hip. Others chasing escaped children. Mothers introducing young dams to young dwarrows. Most likely looking for a (or many) possible suitor(s). I was stopped once or twice, asked my name and gossiped at. I was never one to care about what other dwarrows were doing, unless it would effect me. Every time I was asked something personal, I lied. Never keeping to the same story. One dwarf asked where my mother was. I replied bluntly.

"Dead." He looked at me, barely masking his horror. Most dwarves were more tasteful when stating things like that, and Noble dwarves in particular prefer to dance around the topic, using words like 'passed away' because none of them can stand being uncomfortable for more than a second at a time.

"I am very sorry for your loss." He paused a moment before continuing. "Do you have any relatives I can talk to?"

"My Da, and my uncles. Why?"

"I have been looking for a pretty young dam to take as my wife." A loophole in the contract. Remember how I said that any unwanted attention could get a dwarrow killed? That only works if you're not married to them. I raised my eyebrows. Then I gave him my most innocent smile bringing my eyebrows down to normal height, and widened my eyes for that extra factor.

"My Da told me that if anyone so much as looks at me, he and my uncles would gut him like a fish. Have a good evening." I said this all the while acting like a child that was asked if they liked a type of sweet. I turned around and walked away, doing my best not to erupt into fits of giggles, thinking about his face. I was almost back to where I started when I got bumped into. Right into the outer edge of the dance floor. I was grabbed and dragged into a particularly fast song.

I looked at who had grabbed me, and my stomach gave an almost painful squeeze. Handsome. That was the first word that came into my mind. Dressed in blue with silver trim, buttons at the cuffs, and leading from the bottom of the tunic to the top. He had dark eyes and dark hair. Pretty braids. He was an accomplished warrior, and was of age. All my training kicked in, taking in almost everything about him in the space of a second. I couldn't get a good look at the rest of his braids quick enough before the dance changed into one I knew. It was a lot of footwork, with plenty of twirling and lots of moving. This was one everyone knew.

All dwarves are required to have at least 10 years of basic schooling before we can be accepted for any apprenticeships. As a kind of celebration, we all learn this dance and dance it at the end of our schooling. I was never officially an apprentice, but Da thought it would be weird if I was the only dam from the mountain that didn’t know it, so Uncle Ori took over all of my schooling, with ‘surprise’ lessons from Uncle Dori. After the song was over dinner was called.

I was dragged by my partner to a table. He pulled a chair out for me. I stood there for a moment, shocked. I hadn’t been prepared for this, and I was never all that good in social situations. I heard a quiet chuckle behind me. I then felt warm breath on the shell of my ear

"You're supposed to sit down." I held back a shiver.

"Sorry. And thanks." I sat down.

"Make sure she feels included Bofur."

"That I can do lad, that I can do." The dwarf named Bofur had a hat on. It had three points, and looked like it had been dragged all over Middle Earth, while tied to a warg. It was brown and had many spots where you could tell it had been stitched together. Other than his hat he looked like a proper gentledwarf. He had a light purple, almost, but not quite, lilac like in color tunic. He looked nice, and if he was the same dwarf Da told me about, then I wouldn’t have to worry about making too much conversation.

"Bombur! We have a new job. We've got to keep this lass here included. Tell Bifur, will ya." The fat dwarf across from me continued to sign to the dwarf on his left across from Bofur. Bifur, had an axe in his head. I glanced at it and quickly looked away. Uncle Dori has always lectured on being polite. Other then his axe he is quite handsome. Him and Bombur were both dressed in black tunics. Bombur had a beard that was so long it was wrapped around him like a scarf.

"What's your name lass?" Bofur startled me out of my observations. I tended to do that when I got into social situations, my mind would wander, not taking account of my surroundings. I didn't want to give that away. I had been making up aliases all night, since I wanted to keep my identity a secret. But I also didn't want to be rude or lie, since they had decided to include me. At the request of another dwarf or not, they didn't really have to. But they did. And all evidence pointed towards them being the dwarves I thought they were, which meant I could trust them with my life.

"You don't need to tell us if you're not comfortable. We understand." I looked up and gave Bofur a small, but grateful smile. I got a large grin in return. The rest of the evening went smoothly. They never insisted on answers to personal questions, instead being completely open about themselves and answering the questions as if I had asked them. The food was amazing. So many dishes were brought out. There was babka, blintz, bublitchki, farfel, kasha, tebit, and many others. I was shocked. I had never seen so much at once. Sure there was enough food to feed an army in the market everyday. But that didn't mean it could be bought by a large part of Erebor's population. I was a little disgusted. They had plenty of food for a party, but couldn't properly feed their kingdom? Then the thought of those dwarves spending more on a pretty beads than most of the families in the lower quarter earned in a year reminded me that these people didn’t really care about anything more than a foot in front of their noses. These dwarves were repugnant. I was thanking Mahal I was not one of them. And if I got an opening, I would tell the princes so. My nerves were covered up temporarily by my anger.

Everyone had sat down for about an hour, before people started getting up. I was nervous. I didn't want to go and see them just yet. To stall I continued nibbling on whatever I could get my hands on. The Ur family continued to chat amongst themselves, leaving an opening for me to join in if I wished. They really were very kind dwarves. I ran out of food within arms reach, so I couldn't really stall anymore. With a sigh I was about to stand up, when Bifur plunked down a small basket of bread in front of me. I gave him a smile and signed thanks. I got a grunt and a nod in return. Eventually this basket ran out. I pushed myself to stand. I thanked the dwarves for keeping me company.

Bifur grunted in a way I knew he meant kindly. I shook hands with Bombur, and said my congrats. He had another child on the way. Bofur pulled me into a bear hug. These dwarves were much kinder than I thought anyone of the nobility was capable of. I’m very glad they were the ones that were on the quest. My stomach in butterflies from the nerves, I made my way around the edge of the room looking for a bald head. I found it and I tapped on his shoulder. He turned and grunted. Gesturing for me to follow. He went a grabbed a blond dwarf from a conversation and motioned to me behind him.

"Where is Kili?" He blond shook his head and shrugged at Dwalin. "Take her to the hall. I will find him."

And away he walked. The blond prince held out his arm and I took it tentatively. He lead me through the crowd to one of the exits I took note of earlier. We waited for Dwalin to show up. The dwarf from before behind him. My stomach ceased all fluttering and clenched. When said dwarf saw me, he stared.

"Boys. Inside."


	4. Chapter 4

I turn and follow Dwalin hyper aware of the dark haired beauty, but I stuff it down. I need to keep my composure, I can’t let them know I’m uncomfortable. Prince Fili and because he is here, I'm guessing his brother Prince Kili, follow me. We walk down a hall for only a few moments before we encounter a guard. Dwalin nods to him and he leaves. The frightening dwarf went inside the room signaling to us to stay and wait for him to give us an indication that it was safe to come in.

I followed the brothers onto the room giving a quick glance around the room for any possible exits. I stood quietly near the door, just observing, for one of them to start speaking. Dwalin was the first one to utter a word.

"I will stand watch, when you are ready lass, I will find someone to escort you home." I nodded my head and muttered a thanks. I shuffled my feet slightly, changing my stance, and put my gaze on the ground, letting some of my nerves get the better of me. If I can off kilter them, then I may have a chance of keeping this in my favor. I peeked at Prince Kili. My breath caught in my chest as my heart gave an almost painful squeeze. His eyes came up and met mine, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I wished to hide my embarrassment, but I found myself unable to tear my gaze away, and with my mask covering most of my face, I was confident that he couldn’t tell.

We stayed there for a few moments, eyes locked, before I was startled by the irritated clearing of a throat. I stared at Fili. He glanced at his brother before slinging an arm around him and saying;

"Why don't you two take a break from the ogling and we can get to business." He looked at me. " What can we call you? I won't assume that you will give us your real name."

"I perfer to keep my identity to myself, your Highnesses. But you may call me what you wish." I gave a sweet smile, disarming them. But who was I kidding? I heard what they went through, they were probably more   
prepared than I can ever be

"Didn't think so." I got a smile in return from the blond dwarf. "What should we call her Kili?"

"Well," He started with a smile. "She's seems unpredictable, like the new pony from Rohan, so why not Coal?"

I nodded my head, knowing exactly which one they were talking about. He was my new assignment. I had to brake and train him. He has thrown off every available rider. They were about to just slaughter him for meat when I protested. It was my ‘real’ job, and they hadn’t given me enough time to work with him. He was improving significantly. 

"We wish to speak to you about something." Kili started, but Fili finished.

"We wish to pay you to help us with our pranks. See..." Kili continued where he cut off. I just sat quietly.

"We want to take them to the next level, but we need help. And..."

"You seem best to do that with."

"So what do you say?

I contemplated it for a moment.

"I need some time to think about it. I am honored that you would consider me."

"Let us know by the end of 7 days' time." This last bit was said very ominously, but I got grins shortly after, and when I looked at the barely bearded brother I couldn't breathe. I shook their hands and excused   
myself.

"Dwalin, I can take myself home, thank you."

He didn't protest, only gave a nod and let me go. I made my way out of the palace grounds and back into the tunnels. When I was sure it was safe I took off my mask. I set off for my uncles' home. I need some answers.

The walk took about 15 minutes. I took my time, losing myself in my thoughts. When I came upon the door I knocked.

 

"What are you doing out this early?"

"I need some answers Uncle Ori. "

"Of course, come in." He held open the door. I made my way to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea.

"I think I may have found my One." There was dead silence for a very long moment. I turned around, unable to stand it anymore, to see my uncle's shocked expression. "But I'm not sure."

"Oh, oh my. Do Nori or Dori know?"

"No, I came straight to you. Da would probably kill him, and Uncle Dori would tell Da."

"Can you tell me how you feel towards this possible One?"

"I can't really breathe around him. My stomach kinda almost hurts, and when I look at him I have a hard time looking anywhere else."

"Can I ask who this dwarf or dam is?"

"Um. Well you see, I don't really want to be wrong, and I could be making too big a deal out of it."

"I promise I won't say anything. Who is he or she?"

I muttered something.

"Speak up please."

"Prince Kili." There was silence again. "Please say something."

"Uh, well. It sounds like you found him. It's just that I'm a little shocked."

"Why?"

"Well, I think I found mine too."

"Ohh. Who?"

"Uh, Captain Dwalin." The only sound in the room was the steaming of the tea water. Tea was poured and a mug was given to both.

"Wow, the only way this could be even more ironic is if he was Da's one."

"How is it ironic?"

"Big, scary Captain of the guard, and the Head Scribe." I grinned and got one in response.

"Okay, okay I see your point. Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay? I just wanna sleep."

"Yeah, I will get word to your father. You know where everything is, breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm gonna have to leave early though."

"Alright, no problem. Good night."

"Night."

 

In the Princes' room

 

"Ki, what's up with that Dam?"

"We danced, and she's pretty. Why?" The blond prince started putting on his sleeping tunic.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her the entire time. It seemed like you were attracted to her."

"I don't know Fi. I got these weird stomach pains." He trailed off. "Do you think this means what I think it means."

"Like Ma used to tell us?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think you found her Ki. Now we just gotta find her, and find out if you just ate something weird."

"When should we start?" Both dwarves got into bed and started settling down.

“Tomorrow. Probably talk to Dwalin, he might know who she is, since he offered to take her home."

"Okay, that sounds good. Night Fi."

"Night Ki."


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning. I made some eggs, and I think you should talk to your father.” Handing me a plate, Uncle Ori made his way to his room to get ready for work. I could talk to Da, but I know that he is very protective of me, they all are, and I don’t think I want him knowing of this just yet. It is possible that he’s mine, but I’m not his, and the thought punches a hole in my gut. Finding your One isn’t unheard of, but it’s not as popular as you would hope. Maybe 1 in 10 dwarves find theirs. A lot of them find others that they can get along with, and build a life together that way. “I’m headed out, you think about what I said, and have a good day at work.” 

Kissing my head, he left, and I finished scarfing down my breakfast. Washing the dishes goes pretty quickly, and I’m able to get off to work quickly. I love my job, I have a lot of freedom with it, and I am really good it it. My current project, is a stubborn pony named Coal. He is stubborn, and difficult, but I am slowly making progress with him. 

“Hey, Ari!” I look up from Coal, we had a hard workout, and it was time to cool down. Merral was making her way down the slope towards we were walking along the stream. “Master Dori, Son of Ri sent down lunch for all of us, it’s waiting for you when you’re done. Hurry up, or I’ll eat it.” 

“I’ll eat your lunch tomorrow then!” Chuckling, I got off Coal, and lead him to the stream, where we both cooled down, and drank plenty of water, and then we made our way back up to the stable at the base of the mountain. There are 3 stables, ours holds all the ponies for visitors, royalty, nobles, and the higher ups in the guard, the second one holds the merchants, and caravan guard ponies, and the third holds any others, as well any breeding pairs. I really like this one, the people here are nicer, and we’re visited a lot less than the other ones, which means we can do our jobs in peace without people looking over our shoulders and telling us what to do. 

Lunch was good, we had sandwiches, and light ale. I made a mental note to thank Uncle Dori later, Uncle Ori must have mentioned that I didn’t take a lunch today. I really hope he didn’t mention why. He would take over, and tell Da, it wouldn’t be good for anyone. I really hope that I can figure out what I’m going to do. Obviously this became a lot more problematic than I thought it would be. 

The rest of the work day went alright, those of us who work the day shift do most of the taking care, the ones who work the evening shift are just there for anyone who comes down and wants to ride, and to make sure that there are no problems. I said goodbye to everyone, and made my way home to talk to Da about what happened last night. At least most of what happened last night. 

Stopping by the market on the way home to pick up some vegetables to go with dinner, I heard chattering in the market about the royal family. Apparently they are here. The king, the princess, and the princes. I need to get out of here before either of them recognise me. Not that they should, but if I am Prince Kili’s One, then he’ll realize who I am, and I can’t have that. At least until I figure out what I want to do about it. 

Slipping the merchant the coins, and making my way to the nearest door to the tunnels as quickly as possible, I kept my head down, really hoping to not attract any attention. I was able to do that successfully, and I walked home quickly, thinking about what I want to make, it’s my turn to cook. 

By the time I made it home I had decided on a meat pie. I don’t remember how I came to that conclusion, my mind was thinking really quickly, and I thought about so much, and I still wasn’t anywhere close to figuring anything else out. Getting started on making dinner, I stopped thinking about anything, except what to say when I saw Da later. 

By the time he came home, I had figured out how to tell him everything, and thought of every possible argument he would bring up as to why I shouldn’t take the job for the Princes. I want to, if only to see how Prince Kili is affected by me, but the money would also be very nice. Setting dinner out, I put the dishes in the sink to wash them later. 

“How was work? You making any more progress with Coal?” Da had a habit of talking with his mouth full, which meant that he sprayed food everywhere, and I really wasn’t a fan of it, but I did enjoy having his undivided attention for awhile while we ate dinner together. 

“Yeah, he’s becoming more responsive, he should be good to replace Lady Dis’ pony in a few months. How was the meeting?” As part of the group that retook Erebor, Da has to meet up with everyone who went every two weeks to discuss matters of the mountain, and outside relations, as well as royal advisors. I’m really glad that I wasn’t around when this all went down. Da made me stay home when they all left, I was mad then, but since dwarves started moving in, I was very forgiving after seeing remnants all the insanity left. 

“Long, loud, and we didn’t get a whole lot done, but I did nap for a good part of it.” And there was a cheeky grin at the last part of it. “We talked about lots of boring matters, and Fili and Kili are starting to take more of a role. It’s interesting what they’re doing with everything, and how they bring their mischievous ideas into things. Erebor will be quite the sight when Fili takes the throne.”

“I can imagine.” I cleared my throat, cleaning up the dishes. “Speaking of them, they want to hire me.”  
“What for?” I didn’t want to give anything away, so I turn my back, and started washing dishes. 

“They want to take their pranks to the next level. And I am seriously thinking about taking the job. I think it would be fun.” 

“Okay, well, be safe and have fun. Let me know if you need anything.” I turned around, shocked. I was completely expecting him to fight me every step of the way. “They’re good boys, and I trust them. And I know you can defend yourself if they step out of line. Besides, they wouldn’t try anything, not with their mother being scarier than even your mother.”

“Oh, okay. I think I’m going to wait a few days before giving them an answer. Don’t want ‘em to think that they have the upperhand.” Finishing the dishes, I let the silence linger. I don’t have anything else that I want to say, but I have a lot I want to think about. “I think I’m going to go for a walk, think about the job a bit.”

“Alright, I may not be home tonight, so be good, and don’t stay out too late.” He stood up, and kissed my forehead before leaving. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye.” The door closed, and I let out a big sigh of relief, and sagged against the counter. I really don’t like to keep things from him, it made me feel like scum. He and I have shared everything, it’s just been us and my uncles my entire life. 

 

Turning back to the sink, I finished the dishes, dried them, and put them away. I took as long as I could, not wanting to hash out my thoughts just yet. After that I picked up the almost spotless house, and put together laundry to do this weekend. Finally, I ran out of things to do, so I changed in a tunic and trousers, and left. 

Seeing familiar sights, I let my feet take me wherever they decided, and let my mind wander. What am I going to do with the princes? What am I going to do about the contract? What clauses should I put in to protect myself? How far will I help them take the pranks? How am I going to handle a certain prince, and what am I going to do if we bump into each other in person if the attraction is mutual? These were all good things to think about, and I was addressing the last one thoroughly when I ran into a brick wall. Or should I say a brick wall impersonator. Stumbling back and rubbing my poor nose, I looked up to see who was in my way. 

It was the king.

With Dwalin by his side chatting. 

My mind went into panic mode. They were going to take my head for this. Da was going to lose me, and I couldn’t even get my mouth to move enough to apologise. 

Until Dwalin started laughing so hard he doubled over. Then my mouth decided to take a mind of its own. And all I could do was let it run with horror flashing across my mind. 

“What do you think you’re laughing at baldy?” I slapped a hand over my mouth, finally able to move and take over my actions. His face had a look of angry shock, and his laughing was cut of. I am about to apologise, when a deep, rumbling laugh makes me start. 

“Oh Mahal! That was so funny!” The king tried to calm down, and when he looked at us, he busted out laughing again. “Your faces!”

Both Dwalin and I looked at eachother, confusion written across his face, and well as mine probably. I looked back at the king, and just stood there, unsure what to do. And I heard familiar voices. 

“Hey, Uncle! Whatcha laughin at?” I froze momentarily at the voice as my eyes darted to the dwarves coming this way, and I was able to mumble a quick ‘excuse me your majesty’ before I darted off, tripping a few times, setting the king back into a fit of laughter. 

Darting around a corner, I shoved my way into the tunnel in a dark corner of the hall. Once inside I calm my heart and slow down my racing mind. That was really close, and now that the king had seen me, I really had to avoid him. No one but Dwalin and my uncles knows that Da has a child, and if any of them who don’t know notice the similarities between us, it could possibly not end well. And now there’s a lot more at stake. 

 

Back in The Hall

 

“What were you laughing at Uncle?” As the boys neared the dwarves, Thorin sobered up, and gave Dwalin a clasp on the shoulder. 

“Dwalin here was just call ‘baldy’ by a lass, and you should have seen the look on his face,” He snorted before continuing. “And then the look of horror on her face when she realized what had happened, that made it so much better.”

“Too bad we weren’t there Ki,” 

“Yeah, we could have made it so much worse!”

“Bringing up how you blush every time…” With that Dwalin put a hand over Fili’s mouth to stop him from finishing that sentence, only to have it licked. “Like we were saying, we could have made it a whole lot worse.”

“And that would have been worth a lot.” Now Thorin was looking curiously looking at his cousin, wondering what his nephew was going to say. “Oh well. Maybe we’ll run into her again. But we were actually looking for you Uncle,”

“We’ve got some questions. And we don’t really want to ask Ma.” Fili linked arms with Kili, and left, expecting their Uncles to follow, which they did.


	6. Chapter 6

“Now that we are away from the public, what do you two want?” Thorin stopped his nephews, and crossed his arms. 

“Well, ya see. Something happened.” Both boys looked serious immediately, which set Dwalin, and Thorin on edge, instantly. “Nothing like that.”

They both relaxed slightly, but were still on alert. ‘Nothing like that’ could mean anything with these two. Dwalin was the first to speak

“So what exactly happened. And when?” Fili was the one to speak up, though it was very hesitant. 

“One of us found our One, or at least we think we did.” Kili nodded in agreement. 

“We would rather not tell you which of us it is.” Thorin and Dwalin shared a look, they both knew who it was, but they would let their nephews keep their secret. 

“That’s fair, especially if you are not sure. But why are you talking to us about this? Neither of us have a One. Your mother would be better for this conversation.” Thorin turned to leave, patting each of his nephews on the shoulder, Dwalin doing the same, and following him out. 

“Wait!” The two dwarves stopped and looked at Kili. “There’s a problem. She’s the dam from the masquerade.” 

“Oh Mahal.” Dwalin walked back in, and sank down on a chair, groaning, and dropped his head into his hands. “Why? Why her?”

“You know who she is?” Thorin looked at his upset friend. “Why is it a problem then? And who is she?”

“No. Nope, I’m not doing this. I have too many promises, and helping you with this is going to put my balls in a vice.” With that, Dwalin stood up, and left. 

“You two have got some explaining to do.” 

“Yes Uncle.” They spoke in unison before sharing a look. “You remember the night of the masquerade?” 

“Yes.” And they told him everything. 

 

In the Tunnels

 

Oh Mahal. That was close. Too close. I am not ready for a confrontation yet. But for now, I need to get back home, I would be safe there. And I can figure out what I am going to do. 

The walk home wasn’t too bad. Though to be fair, I wasn’t really paying attention. I just let my feet carry me. They know the way. I was focused on my terms for my end of the contract with the Princes. 

I had determined that I want to always keep my identity hidden, no one was to know who I was, ever. I wanted half the payment up front, the rest to follow after a successful completion of the job. I also need to have all final say on the planning and operation of every job I am involved in. And that was all I could think of. 

I’m going to have to talk to Da. But for now, it’s time for bed. I have to work in the morning. 

 

At Ori’s Home

 

“Ori, why did Ari stay the night after the masquerade?” Nori, as he always did, waltz into his brothers’ home, and started picking at his brothers’ dinner. 

“She had some things she wanted to ask me about what happened there.” Ori sighed and started getting what he could from his brother. “And it was late, so I offered for her to stay here. Nothing weird.”

“Yes, but it was her first ball. I wish I could have seen her after, talked to her about it. That’s what Ava would have wanted. Do you remember how she lit up after visiting that fortune teller? All the plans she had.” He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “There are so many things she wanted to be there for, so many firsts she missed. I promised her, after she passed on, that I would be there for all of them, that I would be one of the greatest fathers she could have.”

“And you are. You have done everything you could have. Ava adored you, and had complete confidence in you.” Ori set a hand on his brothers’ shoulder. “I never told you this, but before she had Ari, she made me promise to remind you that you are more than capable of taking care of your daughter. And we both know that she wouldn’t have made all those firsts happen, and that she would have missed a few as well. If she could talk to you, she would slap you upside the head, and tell you that you’re stupider than an orc. And Dori and I have messed up just as much as you.”

“Yes, but you aren’t her father. I am. I’m supposed to protect her, and take care of her.” Nori broke off, holding in a sob. “I am failing her. Just like I failed Ava. I couldn’t take it if the same thing happened to her.” 

“You didn’t fail her. It was her decision, and there is nothing you could do about it. Things happen, and they happen for a reason. She’s proud of you. Probably talking Mahal’s ear off right now.”

This earned a chuckle from Nori, and they fell into silence. Neither one moved, or broke the silence, for the rest of the night. 

 

At the Stable

 

“Hey, Merral, Coal’s almost ready for another test rider, you wanna do it, or you think someone else would be better?” Jogging to catch up with my friend, I got right down to business. I was too excited to do anything else, and she knew the feeling. 

“I can give it a try, but we should probably do it today. I have a new project coming in tomorrow or the day after.” Nudging me she giggled, and continued. “You’re really excited about finishing this one aren’t you?”

“Well yeah. It’s a big one, I am personally training Lady Dis’ new pony. As long as everything goes well,” And Kili doesn’t show up or at least doesn’t recognise who I am. “Then my reputation is going get so much better!”

“That would be fun, maybe you’ll even meet a prince or two.” My breath caught in my throat when my mind decided it would be a good idea to bring up an image of Kili. “Maybe you’ll introduce me to a prince or two. Prince Fili, Oh Mahal, he is so dreamy. I wish I could meet him. I would be his One, and he would be mine! And when we get married, you would be invited up all the time, and to fancy parties, and maybe you could be Prince Kili’s One! That would be the greatest thing ever! We could be together all the time, and our children could grow up together, and they could be best friends too. There are so many possibilities!”

I didn’t bother responding. There was no diverting her, or distracting her when she got like this. It wasn’t like she would ever let you get a word in sideways. The best thing to do when she gets like this is just let her talk, and go about your business. So that’s what I did. Cleaning up saddles, and stalls, and other pony related things. It’s not the most exciting thing, but it needs to be done every day, and the sooner I do it, the sooner I can do more exciting things with my day. 

“And we can have a double wedding. It would be so much fun. Watcha think Ari?” Now she was fizzling out, and I actually have to pay attention. 

“I think that we should get started on exercising the ponies. We can talk about this some other time. Besides, when would either of us meet any royalty? We just train the horses, nothing more.” I have met royalty, a handful of times, but she doesn’t need to know that. It would just lead to questions I can’t answer. I felt bad for crushing her dreams, so I had to add on before I made her get to work. “Maybe if we get lucky, we’ll get a thanks passed on to us from a royal. But we won’t if we don’t do our job.”

And the rest of the day was us talking about our jobs, and helping each other, chatting about her fantasy with the princes. Coal is almost ready for presentation to Princess Dis, and I was nervous. If she was there, then there was a good possibility that her sons would be there. It they were, maybe I can just feign sickness, and Merral can just present for me. She would love to have the chance to interact with royalty directly. 

But that is a problem for another time. For now, I just need to get home, eat, and go to sleep. It’s been a long few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, all I could think about was cheesecake. I really couldn’t figure out why. I rarely eat it. I’m not even a fan of how creamy it is. Wanting just doesn’t make any sense to me, but I’ve never had a craving so strong, so I set about making some. While not something I wanted to eat, the process was soothing, being able to focus everything on making it. Mind and body. Not letting any thoughts of last night wander in. Those are something for a later time. Not after just waking up. 

My ma was a baker, and Da wanted me to follow in her footsteps. A relatively safe profession, anything that got me out of this line of business. I didn’t apply for the apprenticeship when he brought the flyer home. I have always had a passion for ponies, working with them, just being in their presence. It’s always been soothing. And when we get moving quickly, I feel like I’m flying. 

Making the crust was easy, and didn’t take very long, which was unfortunate for my thoughts, because it was time to make the filling. That’s where I ran into a problem. Not enough milk. I could take a trip to the market, but I really need to get to work. I didn’t wake up early enough to go there, and get back. I can just finish making it after work if I still want some. 

Now that I have let my mind move away from the forced cage, it went straight to the stable. My first thought was of the current project I’m working on. And how much is riding on it. Which is a lot. But, if I can get Coal ready in the next few days, I can start on a new project. A new project is always good. I love Coal, and all the other ponies I’ve worked with, but I’m always itching to get my hands on something new. I become a better rider, better able to handle the next pony that comes my way, and I love feeling of exhilaration that comes with it

Putting the crust in a container, I changed into my work clothes, and headed out, rushing to make it on time. I dallied a little when getting dresses, when I shouldn’t have. But I got to run into Merral, which was a really nice surprise, since I thought she wasn’t coming in today. Both she and Nara were talking about something, but my mind went straight to the pony. If I can convince either of them to help me, it would make me feel more secure in my knowledge that he’s ready. 

I always get that way. Really nervous until all is said and done, and I’ve been handed the coin purse. It’s never amounted to anything. But, the extra check would make me more sure of Coal’s readiness, so I would beg them both. Just thinking about it makes me really nervous. I know better than to think that I need to be, but this part of me can’t help thinking ‘what if?’. 

This is such a huge deal. This is a pony for the princess. If this goes well, my reputation will get so much better. I will have my pick of projects, and iIt can give me more regular business from everywhere in the mountain, and maybe even New Dale, and allow me to charge more. If this goes terribly however, I can possibly lose my job. I really don’t want that. I would have the entire kingdom aware of my failure, and I really don’t want that. I can’t stand the thought of my reputation going to hell. But before I can think and worry any more than I already have, I’m startled out of my thoughts.

“Hey Ari! How are ya?” Nara and Merral came jogging towards me. “We’re great and so are you.”

“Hey, why am I great?” Nara did this a lot, talked for ages before letting anyone get a word in. It could be annoying a lot of the time, but when you just needed background noise, it was great. If you didn’t respond,   
she would just keep talking. Half the time not even noticing that you haven’t made an attempt to speak. 

“Because, Coal is approved for the presentation.” Merral bounced excitedly on her toes as I waited for her to explain what she meant by that. He hasn’t been checked over yet, and I hadn’t even spoken to Doc yet about him. “We convinced Remaro to check him over early this morning. He only agreed if we would stop talking.”

“It was pretty early.” Nara conceded. The Doc isn’t a chatty man. He prefers conversations to be as short as possible. These two drive him crazy. “And he’s all good to go!” Nara giggled happily, coming forward to yank on my arm. “It’s this evening. We’ve gotta go!”

“Go?” This was more than I had expected. And I was partly annoyed. I wanted to be there for the check. And I wasn’t ready for him to be ready. 

“Yeah, we’ve gotta get you ready, the princes are probably coming too!” This time Merral came over to yank on my arm, dragging me back towards the mountain. “We can’t let you present in your tunic. You have to   
look nice. Maybe catch the eye of a prince!” 

“Presentation? But I haven’t scheduled it yet. How is it this evening?” The Princess hadn’t even been aware that he was almost ready. Mahal. What if he becomes problematic in the middle of the presentation? There are so many things that can go wrong. I’m nowhere near ready mentally, and I’m not absolutely sure about him. “What did you do?”

“You stress about all the presentations. It’s like clockwork.” Nara rolled her eyes. These two know me better than anyone. Except Da, and Uncles Dori, and Ori. But that is, and always will be, a given. “First, you have one of us, or Daris work with him. Several times, before we all refuse to try again.”

“Then you have Doc check them over, what two, three times? Then you go to the owner, but only after we force you to.”

“Then comes the presentation. You give them everything, and show them everything. And you freak out the whole time, from the time they show up to the moment they praise your work, and put the money in your hand.”

“Then you relax. But you have to spend the next three days at home because you haven’t eaten, or slept since you made the date for the presentation. Then you get a new project and it starts all over.”

“Every time.” Nara looked up at the mountain. They had me so distracted I hadn’t noticed that we were getting closer, I’m actually pretty impressed with them. “Now come on. We have to get you ready.”

“No, I look fine, there is no need to ‘get me ready’. I am in the professional attire of our job. Besides, I’m not gonna catch the eye of any prince. I am going to do my job, hand the pony over, and go on with my life. The only time they would think of me again is if they want a new pony or something.” I tried to move out of their grip, but it didn’t work. Granted I didn’t try all that hard. Once they get their mind set on something, there is no stopping them. “Besides, this is a terrible idea.”

“No it’s not! My friend needs someone to give a makeover to, for her apprenticeship. Who better than you?” Nara tried a pleading look, but she should know better than to think I would give in. 

“Come on! You have so much riding on this, why not look even more professional, it can’t do anything but help. Besides, you’d be helping someone else out. You’re about to finish your apprenticeship, help someone else finish theirs.” Merral leveled me with a look. “Even if you don’t want to, you don’t have a choice.”

“Fine. But I am NOT wearing a dress.” They both giggled, and bounced around while pulling me towards a little shop, with brightly colored parchments advertising prices and offers. “Uh, what in Mahal’s name are you dragging me into?”

“Shut up and relax. You’re gonna be in good hands, and she can follow your style.”

“I don’t have a style.” 

“Yeah you do. Practical and muted. You’re beautiful, but you like to downplay it.” A dam came out of the shop, and held out her hand to me. “I’m Ardy. Nice to meet you. And thank you for helping me out. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, and no dresses.” I got a bright smile at this, and she grabbed hold of my hand, dragging my through the doorway. 

“No problem!” 

 

In the Royal Wing

 

“But Ma, we don’t want to go. There’s no point. You’re getting a new pony. It’s nothing new, or exciting.” Kili looked up from the sharpening of his sword. “We’re gonna go down to the practice arena and spar.” 

“Yeah Ma, we’ve had so little time to spar, I’m starting to go insane from all the kingly duties Uncle is dragging me to. I need to do something with my hands, something I enjoy. Now sit in boring meetings and watch as I wither away to nothing while I fall asleep listening to the advisors drone.”

“You boys are going with me. That’s final.” Dis used her mom voice. The boys knew better than to argue with her. 

“Yes Ma.” Using their uncanny ability, they answered simultaneously, and then Fili told her the one thing that would make her smile. 

“We’re sorry, we’ll clean up and get ready to go.” And she did smile, but it was more of a smirk than anything else because she knew something they didn’t. 

“Good, come to dinner, and then we’ll go to the stable. Enjoy your spar. If I see anyone from the quest, I’ll send them to join you. I imagine they all want to do something with ‘their withering bodies’.”  
The boys stood there, unable to say anything for a moment. They hadn’t been expecting that. Exchanging a look, they both threw themselves at their mother, and started thanking her profusely. 

“I love you boys, but if you keep this up, you’re not going to have time to go down before you have to come back up.”

They scrambled up, and ran to their room. Gathering up all their gear, and dropping quite a few pieces, they hurtled out the door, shouting last thank you’s to Dis, making her chuckle. In their hurry to spar, they almost ran into several people, and shouted apologies back over their shoulders, and they made it to the practice arena in record time.


End file.
